


The Little Witch in Massachusetts

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-16 17:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11257902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Lucy is a young girl who loves Halloween more than anything else in the world. She is very excited for the upcoming Halloween Dance at her school, but her father has a secret to reveal to her this year when she becomes of age.





	1. Chapter 1

It was another beautiful day in Massachusetts. The sun soon came up over a young girl who was fast asleep in her bed until the sun shined and a rooster crow was heard.

"Oh, boy!" The girl beamed as she jumped out of bed. "What a beautiful day for being me!"

"Breakfast!" A male voice called out.

The girl giggled, she put on her purple dress and black boots as she raced downstairs and her pet cat followed after her. Once downstairs, both the girl and her cat went to the kitchen.

"Good morning, dear." The man smiled.

"Morning, Daddy," The girl hugged her father. "You're in a good mood, you must love Halloween as much as I do."

"Oh, I sure do, just one more week..." The man smiled down to her as he looked out the window before sighing softly. "Just like your mother..."

"I know, Dad, I miss her too." The girl comforted.

The girl's pet cat began to nuzzle up to the father as it's way to comfort him.

"Aw, thanks, kitty." The man smiled down to his daughter's pet.

The pet cat simply let out a simple meow. The family sat down to breakfast together. The girl snuck some of her breakfast down to her pet cat with a small smirk.

"Lucinda, don't feed your pet scraps." The man scolded his daughter.

"Yes, sorry, Dad." The girl smiled sheepishly since her father used her full name instead of her nickname 'Lucy'.

The pet cat didn't mind being fed scraps. The two continued to eat breakfast together, even though the cat was being given more scraps.

Soon enough, the school bus came.

"There's the bus, see ya later, Dad!" Lucy smiled as she grabbed her things and ran out the door.

"Have a good day!" The man smiled back to his daughter as she went off.

"I sure will!" Lucy smiled.

"That girl is more like her mother every day..." The man sighed as he stared out the doorway with the cat as Lucy was off in the school bus. "I just wonder how she'll take the news, I have to tell her soon, it's almost Halloween."

"I'm sure it'll be a surprise for her." The pet cat said.

"You're probably right, I trust you to take good care of her once she finds out." The man told the cat, revealing that it was actually a familiar and not just an ordinary house pet.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." The cat yawned and stretched. "Just as long as I get a nap in before she needs me."

"You never know." The man said.

"So, any ideas of what to dress up as?" Lucy asked her two best girl friends.

"I dunno... I think I might be a fairy princess..." The blonde smiled. "What about you guys?"

"I'm thinking between a Geisha or a Samurai..." The Asian girl smiled. "My parents suggested it."

"I'm still deciding too..." Lucy replied. "I don't wanna be a ghost though, that's so cliche."

"So true." The blonde girl nodded.

"I just love Halloween," Lucy beamed. "It's like Christmas to me."

"So, do you know who you're going to ask to the dance?" The Asian girl asked.

"Of course I do..." Lucy beamed before pointing to a boy with floppy golden blonde hair who stared out the window. "Him, my Knight in Shining Armor."

The boy flipped his hair back before scoffing slightly as he continued to stare out the window.

"Um, okay, if you're sure." The blonde girl said.

"What's the matter?" Lucy asked.

"Uh, well..." The Asian girl rubbed her arm nervously. "Lucy, he's kind of... Um,... How can we say this without hurting your feelings?"

"It's just that he really doesn't seem like he's your type." The blonde girl said.

"Oh, come on, guys, he's so handsome..." Lucy insisted.

The girls smiled to each other sheepishly as they didn't want to hurt their friend, so they kept what they had to say to themselves. Unknown to Lucy, there was a boy that had always liked her. The bus soon dropped off and took the kids to school and drove off.

Everyone then came inside their school as it was decorated in many Halloween decorations and there would be a dance in time for the celebration.

"I love this time of year." A black-haired boy smiled.

"I like the pranks..." A brown-haired boy grinned excitedly.

"I'm not allowed to have any candy..." A blonde boy with glasses frowned. "I can still come to the dance though as long as we stick together."

"I think I'm gonna try to ask Lucy to the dance." The black-haired boy said.

"Good luck, Garth." The brown-haired boy said.

"Thanks," The boy replied. "I'm really gonna need it."

"You can do it." The blonde boy with glasses said.

Garth took a deep breath and then tried to keep calm around Lucy.

The bell soon rang and everyone came to class and the teacher greeted everyone as she wore a witch's hat on her head.

"Hello, students." The teacher smiled.

"Good morning, Mrs. Powers." The students replied.

"Well, it's a week before Halloween and our Halloween dance." Mrs. Powers smiled.

This made the kids cheer out of excitement.

"Yes, yes, I'm quite excited myself," Mrs. Powers chuckled. "It is a special and wonderful affair."

"Oh, I know who I am going to ask to the dance." A red-haired girl smirked.

"Yes, I'm sure you'll all enjoy the dance," Mrs. Powers smiled to her students. "So, you're probably wondering what we're learning today, right?"

"Is it those boring Salem Witch Trials?" The redheaded girl groaned out of boredom. "My big sister says that's so boring and they didn't really happen."

"Oh, but they did, Cassandra." Mrs. Powers said.

"Here we go again..." The redheaded girl sighed as her sister told her about this being taught in school around every Halloween since they lived in the state that the witch trials had happened.

"The Witch Trials of course began in the 1600's..." Mrs. Powers began to lecture while Lucy daydreamed and doodled in her notebook about witches and warlocks. She soon started to get lost in her daydream.

Lucy giggled as she could see herself riding a broomstick by the moonlight that was Halloween night with many other older witches who had done it for hundreds of years before and where nothing seemed to ruin her daydream. There was then a zap and Lucy looked up to see the rotten girl of her class, Cassandra. Cassandra laughed wickedly like an evil witch and she even had snakes in her red hair which made her look like Medusa. She soon used her magic on Cassandra.

She took out her own wand and used it against her. Cassandra glared and began to have a magic duel against Lucy. And where this went on for a while until a familiar teacher's voice was heard.

"Lucinda? Lucinda!"

"That that, you evil witch!" Lucy called out as she ended up standing on her desk, using her pencil as a wand which made everyone in the classroom stare at her and she then looked embarrassed once she woke up. "Uh, I mean, yes, Mrs. Powers?"

"Could you answer my question?" Mrs. Powers folded her arms.

"Uh... 1692?" Lucy replied nervously.

Mrs. Powers's eyes widened. "Uh... Yes, actually... The Salem Witch Trials did begin in the year 1692."

Lucy smiled sheepishly and sat down.

"Maybe she's a witch." Cassandra smirked before making her friends laugh with her.

"That's enough, Cassandra." Mrs. Powers scolded.

Lucy smiled sheepishly as she got the answer right even though she was daydreaming.

"Now, let us continue." Mrs. Powers said.

The students tried to pay attention, though most of them didn't seem interested. Lucy sighed as she waved her ebony hair and continued to doodle in her notebook about magical creatures. This was what Garth loved about Lucy, her drawings/doodles.

"She's an amazing artist.." Garth smiled with his two friends who seemed attracted to Lucy's blonde and Asian friends like he was with her.

The school bell soon rang.

"That'll be lunch, see you all later." Mrs. Powers smiled to her students.

The students then left the classroom to go into the cafeteria.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Lucy~..." Cassandra called mockingly as she stood with her cronies. "You shouldn't wear your Halloween costume in school until the dance. Oh, wait, you just always look like a freak of nature."

'Oh, please don't let Garth do something stupid.' The blonde boy with glasses thought to himself.

"Stop it, Cassandra." Lucy glared.

"Or what?" Cassandra smirked.

Lucy huffed before her eyes seemed to sparkle slightly and she walked away. Cassandra then seemed to have her shoelaces tied together and she fell right in the middle of the floor. This caused everyone to laugh at her.

Lucy soon walked off as she carried her book and came to the boy from earlier on the bus she had her eye on. "Hi, Simon~"

"Oh... Hi..." The boy looked back, he spoke in an English accent which attracted a lot of girls to him.

"I was wondering..." Lucy shuffled her foot. "Would you like to go to the dance with me? I just love Halloween."

Cassandra glared at Lucy before smirking.

"Gee, I don't know..." Simon shrugged. "Halloween seems unusual."

"Oh, but that's why I love it!" Lucy beamed. "You get to wear costumes and get free candy!"

Garth looked rather heartbroken that Lucy was asking someone else to the dance. His friends frowned as they felt bad for him. That was his big moment too. Simon decided to agree with Lucy even if he didn't sound at all interested. 

"He said yes, you guys, he said yes!" Lucy beamed to her best friends.

"That's surprising." The blonde girl said.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, nothing..." The Asian girl said sheepishly. "Congrats, Lucy."

Lucy smiled back to her best friends as she believed this was going to be the best Halloween ever.

"Are you really going to the dance with that loser?" Cassandra whispered to Simon.

"I don't really care..." Simon rolled his visible eye. "She's a strange girl."

"Totally," Cassandra smirked. "So, you'll go with me then, right?"

"Of course," Simon replied. 

"Look, I read in this book that the popular girls dumped pig's blood on the loser girl," Cassandra smirked. "We can repeat that and ruin Lucy's so-called best holiday ever."

"Sounds perfect." Simon smirked back.

Garth overheard that and gasped. He knew he had to stop that from happening. Everyone soon sat down to lunch and everyone sat at their favorite spots together. After paying for his food, Garth went to talk with Lucy. Lucy sat with her two best friends: Megan and Emily. 

Garth came toward Lucy. "Uh, excuse me?"

The girls kept talking together.

"Excuse me..." Garth tried again.

The girls kept talking.

Garth shook and yelled out. "EXCUSE ME?!"

"Oh, uh, hi, Garth." Lucy said.

"I need to tell you something important about the Halloween dance." Garth replied.

"What is it?" Lucy asked.

Garth took a deep breath and shook. "Simon and Cassandra are just trying to trick you!"

"What? No way." Lucy said out of denial.

"It's true, I heard them..." Garth frowned. "You have to believe me."

Lucy was about to respond. Garth begged for her to believe him.

"You're jealous, aren't you?" Lucy narrowed her eyes.

"What? No!" Garth gasped.

"I got a date with Simon Ferguson and you're just jealous!" Lucy folded her arms. "Hmph!"

"No, it's not that at all!" Garth told her.

"This is getting awkward." The blonde girl whispered to the Asian girl.

"You're right, Emily." The Asian girl agreed with a small sigh. 

"I'm telling you the truth, Lucy!" Garth told Lucy.

"Hmph!" Lucy turned away from him and went to the girls' bathroom.

Garth sighed as he couldn't get Lucy to believe him. This was going to be a long school day for everyone. Unknown to him, Simon and Cassandra listened in and saw him as a nuisance.

"Shucks, I just wish Lucy would listen to me..." Garth sighed. "She's a real nice girl, she's just very misunderstood... She makes me feel like Seymour and she's my Audrey from Little Shop of Horrors..." 

"Y-You really like her, don't you?" Emily smiled.

"Emily?" Garth looked to Lucy's blonde friend. "Oh... Um... Yeah... I've always been crazy about her since I first met her." 

"Then you should totally go tell her." Emily smiled.

"Why should I?" Garth sighed. "She didn't listen to me about Simon." 

"Hmm... You're right," Emily said. "She needs to see you being romantic to her."

"I guess... The dance is Friday... I have four days to go..." Garth replied.

"Make them count." Emily advised.

"Thanks, Emily." Garth smiled.

"Sure, no problem." Emily smiled back. 

"Hmm... I think this needs a little drama." Simon smirked quietly.

"I like the way ya think." Cassandra smirked back toward him.

"Let's give them both a little shove." Simon whispered to her.

Cassandra nodded as they went after Garth. Simon gave him a shove to Emily and Cassandra gave Emily a shove to Garth so then they would accidentally kiss. Emily yelped. Soon enough, nearly everyone witnessed this and gasped in shock and dismay. 

'Those two did that on purpose!' The Asian girl thought to herself while glaring at Simon and Cassandra.

"Look, everyone, Emily's got a boyfriend!" Cassandra called out. 

'Uh-oh, this could smell trouble.' The blonde boy with glasses thought to himself before looking over to the brown-haired boy.

"How dare they embarrass Garth!" The other boy growled. "That's my job!" 

'Huh, he's not angry with Garth.' The blonde boy with glasses thought to himself.

"Jimmy, we gotta do something." The boy said to the blonde boy.

"What can we do?" The blonde boy shrugged.

"I don't know yet, but we've gotta figure it out..." The boy growled aggressively before smirking. "I'd love to throw water balloons on Cassandra filled with paint that stains her crimson hair." 

"Whew, I'm just happy that you're not angry with Garth for kissing Emily sense you have a thing for her." Jimmy sighed.

"Watch it..." The other boy glared slightly.

"Heh... Sorry, bud." Jimmy smiled nervously. 

'Why isn't Brad getting angry at Garth?!' Simon thought to himself out of anger.

The boy punched one locker as he stormed off, he did seem to be angry with something. 

"Is Brad mad at me?" Garth asked.

"I'm not sure to be honest." Jimmy replied with a shrug.

"M-Maybe I should talk to him." Garth said.

"Your funeral..." Jimmy muttered as Brad usually had anger issues.

Soon enough, the final bell rang and everyone was dismissed. The boys went into their tree-house while the girls were wondering what to do for after school and thought about maybe costume shopping only for Lucy's father to be there.

"Dad..." Lucy blinked.

"I need you to come straight home, there's something I need to tell you." Lucy's father told her.

"Is something wrong?" Lucy asked.

"I think it's time we had 'The Talk'..." The older man told his little girl.

"Ooh..." Megan and Emily looked to each other about this.

Lucy then walked home with her father. "I'll see you guys later!" she then told her friends.

"See ya later, Lucy!" Megan and Emily told her.

Lucy was soon home and her father sat across from her at the table. "Am I in trouble?" she then asked.

"No, no, you're not in trouble..." Lucy's father sighed. "It's... Well... It's almost Halloween, and... Lucy, don't be offended when I say this, but... You're a witch."

"Like the magical kind?" Lucy asked.

"Yes..." Lucy's father told her. "Not just you though... I'm a warlock... Your aunts and uncles..."

"Was my mother a witch too?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, in fact she was, but..." Lucy's father sighed sharply as this was hard on him, but Lucy had to know now. "It's what killed her... The townsfolk caught her preforming witchcraft, so she was burned at the stake just like in the 1600's."

"That's terrible." Lucy frowned.

"I know..." Lucy's father sighed. 

"Wait... This is a joke, right?" Lucy smirked. "Good one, Dad, you really got me!"

"What? No, I'm serious!" Lucy's father told her. "You are a witch!"

"Wow, really?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, it's true..." Lucy's father told her.

"And I suppose that Blaze here can talk, then?" Lucy smirked as she still thought it was a joke.

"You are correct, ma'am!" The cat smirked after he got some milk.

This caused Lucy to faint.

"I knew that was going to happen..." Lucy's father sighed.

"Aw, it's okay, big guy, it's a shock for everyone not raised in the Netherworld," Blaze supported. "How should we wake her up?"

"I'll get some water." Lucy's father decided and rushed off.

"Oh, sure!" Blaze complained. "Leave me with all the work!" The cat soon did his best to move Lucy. 

Lucy moaned and woke up while rubbing her head. "Oh, Kitty..." she then hugged the cat nice and tight. "I had the craziest dream."

"Whoa, ease up the grip, kid!" Blaze grunted.

Lucy yelped and threw him out of shock again as it wasn't a dream, luckily, he landed on his feet. 

Lucy's father came in with a glass of water. "Here you go, sweetheart..."

Lucy felt so overwhelmed by all of this. "I don't understand... How could I be a witch?"

Lucy's father began to explain how Lucy was a witch. Blaze then went back to his milk to finish it up. 

"Whoa." Lucy said.

"I know it's shocking, but trust me..." Lucy's father told his daughter. "Of course, it's almost Halloween and you're supposed to come flying with us this year."

"Yep." Blaze nodded.

"But... What about the Halloween Dance?" Lucy asked.

"Lucy, this is a very important tradition for us..." Lucy's father replied. "Your aunts and uncles will be coming to watch you fly for the first time! You can go to the Halloween Dance some other time..."

"B-But..." Lucy frowned.

"Oh, this is going to be so exciting," Lucy's father beamed to himself. "Look out world, here comes Alatar's precious little Lucy!" he then rushed off in excitement.

"Blaze, there has to be a way I can go to the dance and this tradition at the same time." Lucy said.

"Hmm... I'm not sure..." Blaze replied.

"Where are the spell books in this house?" Lucy asked.

"In the attic, but you're just learning your skills, so you might wanna--" Blaze tried to warn her.

Lucy ran upstairs to find a spell book.

"Kids these days, always in such a rush..." Blaze sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Now if I were a spell book, where would I be hidden?" Lucy asked as she looked around the attic.

Blaze rushed up in the attic to join her.

Lucy opened several boxes, she then took out an old black dress that looked patched and torn and it seemed to had belonged to a much older woman. She then set it down and kept looking and took out a couple of silver rings which had a golden moon crescent and the other was a star. One had her father's name on it and the other one had the name 'Bavmorda'. "Where is it?" She asked.

"Kid, you should really wait for your dad..." Blaze advised.

Lucy then threw down the old black dress onto him while trying to look for a spell book. "Help me, Blaze!"

Blaze sighed as he knew this wouldn't end well before he went to help her find the book.

Lucy kept trying to look, but only found her family's old junk until she found a book and blew the dust off before coughing. "'Magical Spells for Dummies'... This has to be it."

"Well, it's mostly for beginners." Blaze said.

Lucy flipped through the book to find a spell to help her with her Halloween problem, especially since she had a date with Simon. She soon found the spell she was looking for. "HA!"

"Kid, I really think you should--" Blaze shivered nervously since Lucy had just discovered her abilities and shouldn't do a spell unsupervised.

"Here goes nothing." Lucy said.

Blaze ducked down with his paws over his face.

"'I have very so much to do, Split me into two'!" Lucy recited the spell.

After a flash of light, there was soon two Lucy's. The other Lucy smirked.

"Wow, I did it!" Lucy smiled. "My problems are solved!"

The other Lucy smirked.

"Wow, I did it!" Lucy smiled. "My problems are solved!"

"Um, you might wanna take a look at your clone first." Blaze said.

'Blaze, don't interrupt, I just completed my first spell, nothing could go wrong," Lucy smiled. "Hmm... I guess I'll call you Lucy-2, you are going to the Witch's Flight for me so I can dance with Simon on Halloween night this year."

"Okay." Lucy-2 shrugged.

"What could go wrong, Blaze?" Lucy asked.

"These clone spells never work the way they plan..." Blaze frowned.

"Oh, nonsense," Lucy replied. "Besides, this way I don't hurt Dad's feelings about not coming to the Witch's Flight."

"If you say so." Blaze shrugged.

Lucy was sure this was going to work.

"That's right, Sis, Lucy will be having her first flight this year," Alatar smiled in excitement as he used his crystal ball like a phone. "We can't wait to see you too, be sure to tell everyone..." he then hung up and lowered the antennae with a sigh. "Oh, I am one proud warlock." Unknown to him, his daughter had used a spell, not knowing what would happen in the end.

Lucy came downstairs. "Dad... I've decided... I will go to the Witch's Flight with you and the family this Halloween."

"Oh, I'm so glad you've agreed, my dear," Alatar smiled. "I promise this will be your best Halloween ever."

"Oh, trust me, I think this will be my best Halloween ever." Lucy smiled.

Alatar smiled back and hugged his daughter.

"Can I see Megan and Emily?" Lucy asked.

Alatar sighed softly. "All right, but you're coming home for dinner and staying in, I wanna show you some spells I learned when I was your age."

"Thanks, Dad." Lucy hugged him and ran off outside.

Blaze decided to just get some rest.

Lucy then went off to see her friends, she rode her bike to the costume shop where Megan and Emily were and yelped as a water balloon filled with tomato sauce popped on her.

"Oops!" Brad called out. "Sorry, Lucy, that was for Garth!"

"Why?" Lucy asked as she wrung out her hair.

"He stole Emily from me!" Brad replied.

"What? Wait, you like Emily?" Lucy smiled.

"Uh... Maybe..." Brad blinked bashfully. "Why? Did she say anything about me?"

"I knew it." Lucy smiled.

Brad ducked down sheepishly.

"I'm sorry that she and Garth kissed, are you gonna be okay?" Lucy asked. 

"I'll be fine..." Brad glared. "As long as I egg his stupid head!"

"Uh, Lucy, you should know that..." Jimmy said before whispering to her of what really happened.

"What?!" Lucy asked.

Jimmy nodded to her.

"I-It can't be true." Lucy frowned.

"I'm sorry, Lucy..." Jimmy frowned back. 

"That just makes me so mad!" Lucy snarled.

Cassandra giggled as she walked by with her friends. 

"CASSANDRA!" Lucy yelled out. "YOU CHEESED ME OFF!"

"Ooh, I'm so scared..." Cassandra rolled her eyes.

Lucy looked so angry with Cassandra right now and wanted to make her pay. "You're gonna pay!"

"Oh, cash or credit?" Cassandra smirked which made her friends laugh.

"You make me mad as heck!" Lucy glared. "I just want you to BUZZ OFF!!!" she then snapped which seemed to make her eyes glow and Cassandra was turned into a bug. "What the?!"

"AUGH! What happened to me?!" Cassandra cried out with buzzing noises in her speech.

"I didn't know that I could do that." Lucy whispered to herself.

Soon enough, almost everyone gathered at the sight. Lucy looked around and quickly ran off to join Megan and Emily at the costume shop.

"Get back here!" Cassandra yelled out.

"Phew!" Lucy leaned against the door. "Well, that ended so well... At least I can't get in trouble for that." She soon went to find Megan and Emily.

"Which do you like better?" Emily smiled as she held a yellow princess dress and an orange princess dress. "Which one brings out my hair?"

"Uh... The yellow one..." Megan shrugged.

"Oh, I'll just buy them both!" Emily beamed.

"Hey, girls." Lucy smiled.

"Hi, Lucy." Megan and Emily replied.

"So, what did your dad wanna tell you?" Megan asked.

"Um... Uh... He says he hopes we all have a great Halloween." Lucy lied.

"That was nice of him." Emily smiled.

"So, costumes, huh?" Lucy asked.

"Okay, for real this time, the purple or the green?" Emily showed two different dresses.

"I like purple." Lucy smiled.

"Green brings out your eyes." Megan smiled nervously.

"I'll buy both!" Emily beamed. 

"Ugh..." Megan sighed. "Should have known."

"Oh, Emily..." Lucy sighed.

"I just can't decide between them all." Emily smiled.

"I'm just gonna borrow my mom's old dress," Megan smiled back. "She says she has a way for it to look good as new in time for Friday."

"That's good." Lucy said.

"So, costume ideas yet, Lucy?" Megan asked.

Lucy had an idea in mind. "I know! I'm gonna be a witch!" she then announced.

"Lucy and her witches." Megan giggled.

"That sounds like a good idea." Emily said.

Lucy then took out a black pointy hat and put it on her head with a giggle that nearly sounded like a witch's cackle.

"Nice witch cackle." Emily smiled.

"Thanks." Lucy smiled back. 

The girls stayed in the costume shop until it got late and time for dinner. The three of them soon went to their homes.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, hon," Alatar greeted his daughter as he showed Chinese food. "I brought home some dinner."

"Dad, why don't you make magic to cook dinner for us?" Lucy asked.

"I'm not good with food, magic or not..." Alatar said before waving his wand to show ice cream with tentacles and a giant eyeball in it. "See?"

"Whoa." Lucy said.

The father and daughter soon sat down together to eat some Chinese which was their usual dinner since Alatar couldn't cook with or without magic and Lucy was too young to cook. After dinner, it was time for the flight.

"Okay, Lucy, you need to practice in time for Halloween," Alatar said. "No need to worry, but to help you through this is your Aunt Thelma," he then looked around. "Weird, she was here a second ago, and--"

"SURPRISE, BIG BROTHER!" A curly white-haired woman poofed and came right behind him and hugged his shoulders.

"I saw that coming." Blaze said.

"Thelma, how many times have I told you not to do that?" Alatar growled at his sister.

"Including today?" Thelma grinned innocently.

"Yes." Alatar growled.

"Once today..." Thelma said before her eyes widened. "And about... 49,520,623,994 times the other."

Lucy giggled to her father and aunt.

"And yet you keep doing it." Alatar said.

"Is that bad?" Thelma asked.

"Little sisters..." Alatar groaned. "Just teach your niece how to fly."

"You got it, Alatar; I just need a moment alone with Lucy." Thelma said.

Alatar nodded and allowed his sister to be alone with his daughter.

"What's up, Aunt Thelma?" Lucy asked. 

Thelma soon brought out Lucy-2 by the ear.

Lucy cupped her mouth. "I... I... I..." 

"You were going to go to that dance, weren't you?" Thelma asked out of disappointment.

"Oh, please don't tell Dad!" Lucy begged. "It'll break his heart!"

"Even more than his only daughter not joining in a family occasion?" Thelma asked. 

"She's got ya there." Lucy-2 said.

Lucy frowned as she now felt guilty.

"I won't make you stay with us on Halloween, Lucy, but I'd like for you to think about us first." Thelma told her niece. 

"But what about Megan and Emily?" Lucy asked.

"It's your choice, dear..." Thelma put her hands on her niece's shoulders. "You can keep up the family tradition or you can go dancing with a bunch of mortals." 

This caused Blaze to go face-palm as that wouldn't help with Lucy making the right decision.

"Now, let's see if I can teach you how to fly," Thelma smiled. "I mean, your father was always so hardheaded... He never listened to Father and he ended up flying into a cattle farm."

"Really?" Lucy giggled. 

"Yep." Thelma nodded.

Lucy giggled. 

"Now, we'll have to use that counter spell." Thelma said.

"What's the counter spell?" Lucy asked. 

"It's the spell behind the page of the clone spell." Thelma said.

"Uh... I didn't read that far..." Lucy smiled sheepishly. 

"She was in a rush." Blaze said.

Lucy firmly pouted to the cat. 

"You know it's true." Blaze said.

"Hmph!" Lucy folded her arms. "Uh, what's the secret, Aunt Thelma?" 

Thelma soon showed her the counter spell. Lucy looked and paid attention to her aunt's lesson. After a lesson, she soon learned the spell. Thelma then began to teach Lucy how to fly on her broomstick. Lucy listened closely to the lesson.

"I highly recommend on your first time to not look down," Thelma advised. "I just love the wind in my hair though, but unfortunately, I didn't notice a lightning storm that one year that struck my hair."

"Is that why you have white hair?" Lucy's eyes widened.

Thelma smiled sheepishly and nodded. 

"Wow." Lucy said.

"Yeah, your dad told me to watch out for clouds, but I didn't listen." Thelma giggled. 

This caused Lucy to giggle as well. Thelma smiled as she bonded with her niece. Alatar smiled as he carried Blaze in his arms as he looked from the window. 

"This is coming along great." Blaze said.

"She's going to be a lovely young witch..." Alatar sighed. "I just wish my beloved could see this..." 

"And I think I know who her true love is." Blaze said.

"Oh, Blaze, Lucy's too young to experience true love." Alatar tutted. 

"She's a teenager." Blaze reminded him.

"Nonsense, she was twelve last Halloween and this year she's... Thirteen..." Alatar said, not wanting to believe it. "Oh, dear..." 

"So she's not too young." Blaze smirked.

"Hmph!" Alatar huffed. "Who asked you anyway?" 

"Anyway, it's Garth." Blaze said.

"Garth?" Alatar asked. "That kid who washes and smells his hands before meals?"

Blaze nodded. 

"I did not see that coming." Alatar said.

"He loves her, sir," Blaze insisted. "He's just shy."

"He's a weirdo..." Alatar muttered.

"You're just not ready for Lucy to grow up." Blaze teased. 

"Come over here..." Alatar retorted. "I wanna see if cats really have nine lives." 

"Did I mention he stopped doing that smelling his hands thing and that his true strength will be revealed tonight at The Witch's Flight?" Blaze smiled nervously.

"How would you even know?" Alatar scoffed. 

"I've been keeping an eye on him and he's starting to look like Hercules." Blaze said.

"Hmm..." Alatar hummed about this.


	5. Chapter 5

The boys got some ice cream together. Garth sniffed his hands at first and then ate the ice cream given to him. 

"Why do you do that?" Jimmy asked.

"I dunno..." Garth replied.

"It's weird, you should stop it." Brad suggested. 

"Okay, okay, I'll stop." Garth said. He then reached his hand out and smelled it again.

"Dude, stop!" Brad told him.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it!" Garth pouted. Then as if by magic, his urge to smell his hands stopped completely.

The boys ate their ice cream together.

"So, what's everyone's costume this year?" Brad asked. "I'm gonna be a comedian."

"I think I'll be a scientist," Jimmy shrugged. "Science is my strong suit. How 'bout you, Garth?" 

"I'm going as a combination of a warlock and Hercules." Garth said.

"A warlockules," Brad smirked before laughing loudly and deeply gasping at his own little joke while Garth and Jimmy just stared at him. "What?"

"Oh, nothing." Garth and Jimmy smiled innocently. 

"Whatever you two say." Brad rolled his eyes.

"A warlock Hercules, huh?" Jimmy asked Garth.

"Yeah, I guess it came from a dream I had last month..." Garth shrugged. "It sounds cool whatever it is." 

"It's creative." Jimmy said.

"Like Lucy is~..." Garth chuckled sheepishly while blushing. 

"You've gotta tell her your feelings towards her." Brad said.

"I'm trying..." Garth sighed. "It's harder than it looks... Besides, she likes Simon." 

"If only she could see the jerk he really is." Jimmy said.

"Yeah, though she's hot, he and Cassandra deserve each other, though she's no Emily." Brad agreed.

"I like Megan." Jimmy blushed.

"We know!" Garth and Brad replied as that was obvious.

Jimmy smiled sheepishly. 

"If I could just show Lucy how big of a jerk Simon is." Garth said as he was able to bend his fork without any trouble which surprised Jimmy and Brad.

"Uh... Did you see that?" Jimmy asked.

"If I say no, will he not hurt me?" Brad replied. 

"What's wrong?" Garth asked.

"Uh, take a look at your fork." Jimmy said with a gulp.

Garth looked down and his eyes widened. "I did that...?" 

"Yeah and just with your thumb." Brad said.

"Heh... Weird..." Garth smiled nervously. "I guess I don't know my own strength." 

"Hmm... Try to lift this table." Brad suggested.

"I'll break my back!" Garth replied.

"I know." Brad smirked.

"Ugh..." Garth rolled his eyes, he then lifted the table and actually didn't break his back. 

"Whoa!" Brad and Jimmy yelped.

"Amazing." Garth smiled as he held the table up with one hand.

Alatar watched this with a pair of binoculars.

"You didn't by any chance borrow those binoculars from your sister or daughter, did you?" Blaze smirked.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Alatar glared with dark circles around his eyes.

"Oh, um, no reason," Blaze chuckled nervously. "Anyway, what did you see?"

"Garth's strength just came in and it seems like his awkward phase will be over once he wins the heart of my baby Lucy." Alatar replied. 

"I thought so." Blaze smiled.

"Aw, this brings back memories..." Alatar sighed as he watched Garth. 

Flashback shows a younger Alatar lifting up a young witch woman up and down in his arm like a weight which entranced her.

"Oh, Alatar, of course I'll marry you!" The witch woman smiled down to him dreamily.

Alatar shut his eyes and sniffled slightly. "I was hoping you would say that." He smiled.

"It's okay, sir..." Blaze replied. "You're getting better, I miss her too, a lot more than you though."

"Because her family raised you... I know..." Alatar sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

Later on, it was getting very late and it was time for both the Halloween Dance and the Witch's Flight, and where Garth was making his way to Lucy's house to try and get the courage to tell her his feelings for her. Lucy was tying up a rope around her waist and adjusted her hat.

"Oh, what a happy day this is," Alatar smiled before going to the door. "I'll get it."

The doorbell then suddenly rang as he said that and he opened the door to see Garth. 

"Um, hello, sir, is Lucy here?" Garth asked.

"Why, yes, she is..." Alatar replied. "Lucy, there's a boy here for you!"

"IS IT SIMON?!" Lucy beamed before she rushed to see who it was. "Oh... It's you." 

"Uh, hi." Garth smiled sheepishly.

"Um, hi, you need the homework assignment for Dr. Reza's sheets?" Lucy asked, though that teacher was not only disliked due to the Math, but because he was so strict and cold toward his students which scared them witless most of the time.

"N-No, I actually came over to tell you something." Garth said shyly.

"Oh, what is it now?" Lucy asked as she walked into the living room and sat on the couch.

Garth then sat next to her on the couch to talk with her. Blaze climbed up the top of the steps and poked his head out with a giggle as he was going to listen in.

"Um, well... Lucy, I've been feeling this way for a while and what I mean is, well--" Garth said before taking a deep breath before saying what he had to say. "L-Lucy, I love you."

"You love me?" Lucy asked.

"Well, whatya know?" Blaze said quietly to himself. "The eraser eater did it!"

Garth nodded as his answer to Lucy.

"Since when?" Lucy asked.

"Since the first time we met." Garth smiled.

"Oh, that's very nice of you... But... I like Simon." Lucy replied.

"Ugh..." Garth groaned. "Simon is a spaz!"

"Oh, come on, he's not that bad." Lucy said.

"Not that bad?!" Garth grunted. "Ugh, you girls always fall for a guy with an accent! It's because he's British, isn't it?"

"Yeah... Isn't it such a magical sound?~" Lucy smiled dreamily.

Blaze knew that Lucy had to know the truth about Simon the hard way.

"Why is everyone blaming my Simon these days?" Lucy pouted. "Brad put you up to this, didn't he?"

"No, he didn't!" Garth defended. "It's the truth!"

"What's this Simon's last name?" Alatar asked.

"Dad?" Lucy looked over.

"H-Hi, Mr. Thomas, I swear, I wasn't trying to kiss her!" Garth nervously told him.

"Relax, kid..." Alatar told him. "Now, Simon's last name?"

"Ferguson..." Lucy smiled.

"I was afraid that might be his last time." Alatar sighed.

"Is there a problem, sir?" Garth asked Alatar.

"Yes, actually, Simon can't be trusted." Alatar said.

"Thank you, finally an adult gets it!" Garth replied.

"What is so bad about Simon?!" Lucy glared. "If anyone's bad, it's Cassandra!"

"You haven't read their Facebook profiles have you?" Garth asked.

"Garth, uh, excuse my daughter, her eyes are clouded by love," Alatar replied. "Also... What's this book of face everyone is so fascinated about?"

"Ugh, Dad..." Lucy groaned as she took out her laptop and logged into her Facebook to show him.

"Oh... I knew that..." Alatar replied innocently.

"Sure you did." Lucy rolled her eyes.

Alatar took the laptop and sat in between the teenagers so they could help him. "Oh, wow, I have been selected to win a free iPad!" he then smiled, about to click the link.

"No, Daddy, that's spam!" Lucy cried out.

"It's a present..." Alatar pouted.

This caused the two teenagers to go face-palm.

"Okay, okay..." Alatar then put in Simon's Facebook profile to give his daughter a reality check, he then laughed and giggled.

"What?" Garth and Lucy asked.

"It's a cat playing the piano!" Alatar pointed to the screen and laughed. "WHAT?!"

Blaze soon came to the computer before exiting out of the video.

"Hey!" Alatar pouted.

"Smart cat." Garth commented.

"Focus." Blaze whispered to Alatar.

Alatar bit his lip and showed Simon's profile to his daughter, getting rid of the pictures so she wouldn't be distracted. He soon found the relationship status and where it showed who he was in a relationship with. 

"Oh, he must be talking about me~" Lucy gushed.

"It won't let us see who he's with." Alatar said.

"Here, let me get that, Jimmy taught me some hacking codes." Garth typed into the computer to unlock who Simon was in a relationship with.

After a hacking for a while, the picture of who Simon was in a relationship with showed up on the screen. 

"Lucy, there you go." Alatar told his daughter.

Lucy took a look and looked betrayed. "No... But... He said he'd go to the dance with me..."

"He's just like his father." Alatar glared.

"Daddy, how do you know about Simon?" Lucy asked.

"I just know his father." Alatar said.

"Okay, then, um, what do you know about his father?" Lucy asked as she hugged her knees.

"Only that he was always the one to betray an innocent girl and go for the evil kind." Alatar said.

"That sounds like Simon in a nutshell." Garth had to agree.

"Now, do you see the truth?" Alatar asked Lucy.

"I can't believe this..." Lucy held herself as she felt hurt. "My life is a lie..."

Garth frowned, he pulled out a tissue and gave it to her. Lucy took the tissue, she wiped her eyes and blew her nose.

Alatar's crystal ball soon began to ring like a cell phone. "Pardon me..." he stood up and left the room to take the call.

"Lucy, I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you..." Garth said to Lucy.

"I don't know what to believe..." Lucy sighed.

Blaze began to nuzzle up to her in comfort.

"Oh, thanks, Blaze..." Lucy sighed as she hugged the cat.

Blaze purred as he knew how that would help cheer her up. Just like when her mother was a struggling young witchling.

"Alatar, have you seen Garth? I know Elizabeth and I are late in telling Garth of what he really is, but I think now might be a good time." A strong black-haired man said from the other line of the crystal ball.

"Uh, I think you're a little late there, bud," Alatar chuckled sheepishly. "He's getting through his awkward phase."

"Wow, when?" The black-haired man asked.

"Well, right now he's talking with my daughter and he hasn't smelled his hands or, to quote Blaze, eaten an eraser." Alatar replied.

"That's good." The black-haired man sighed out of relief.

"He gets that from you, Pat." Alatar teased.

"He most certainly does not!" The black-haired man gawked.

"Yes, he does." Alatar smirked playfully.

"Oh, speaking of which, have you told Lucy yet?" Pat asked.

"I did after school, I think she took it rather well," Alatar smiled. "She's gonna be in her first Witch's Flight."

"That's where we're going tonight with Garth." Pat said.

"Lookin' forward to--ARE YOU EATING AN ERASER?!" Alatar asked.

"I'm just thinking, jeez!" Pat replied as he had a pencil near his mouth. "It was a phase!"

"Anyway, looking forward to seeing you three there." Alatar said.

"See you there, but no making fun of me." Pat pouted.

"I won't... Eraser Lunch." Alatar smirked before hanging up. He soon went back to the living room.

Garth tried to woo Lucy by showing how strong he was and he wasn't so awkward anymore. Blaze saw the look in Garth's eyes and thought that his strength might take Lucy's mind off Simon.

"Hmm,... Not bad for a kid who used to eat glue with his lunch." Alatar commented about Garth as he seemed way over his awkwardness which might've been due to his crush on Lucy, and where Garth was now showing his strength to Lucy as he held up the sofa with one hand.

Lucy was impressed, though she was mostly attracted to his personality as being truly nice and helpful. Alatar soon cleared his throat. Garth and Lucy then turned to him. Garth put down the couch and smiled sheepishly while shuffling his foot.

"Very impressive, Garth." Alatar said.

"Um, uh, thank you, sir." Garth smiled sheepishly.

"Anyway, Garth, your father called." Alatar said.

"Oh, he did?" Garth replied nervously.

"Yeah, he was wondering where you were." Alatar said.

"Shoot..." Garth replied. "I guess I better get home."

"I guess you better, see you later tonight." Alatar smiled.

"See ya later tonight, sir." Garth replied.

"See you." Alatar replied.

Garth then walked off.

Later...

Blaze was eating the leftover fish that was in the Chinese takeout boxes. "Is it time?" He asked with his mouth full.

"Just getting there," Alatar poked his head out as he was changing. "Hey, don't eat so much! Lucy's supposed to ride you on her broomstick!"

Blaze blinked before eating more anyway.

"Oh, brother." Alatar rolled his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Lucy was sitting up in her bedroom and sat on the bed while staring out the window as many students were going to the Halloween Dance at school. She was now no longer looking forward to it after what she learned about Simon.

"Lucy~..." Alatar knocked on the door with a smile. "Are you ready to go?"

"Oh, this is so exciting," Alatar smiled before he looked like he was going to cry. "Why, if your mother were here today..." he then glared before he did an imitation of his mother-in-law. "Her mother would beat the stuffing out of me for 'making her daughter' fall in love with ME instead of Chadley!"

"Were you imitating Grandma?" Lucy asked.

"Maybe." Alatar smiled innocently.

This caused Lucy to giggle.

"Oh, just look at you..." Alatar smiled. "You just look so grown up..."

"Aw, Dad." Lucy smiled back.

Alatar smiled back himself and the two soon shared a tender hug together. Soon enough, they left for the first Witch Flight. They were all in the yard together with their broomsticks in position. Unfortunately, Lucy forgot about one major thing as she participated in her first Witch's Flight ever.

"Thelma? Thelma!" Alatar looked around. "Oh, well, I guess Thelma's not--GOTCHA!" he then looked behind him and pouted only to see Thelma right in front of him which made him scream.

"It's a Mexican Jumping Brother!" Thelma laughed.

"How do you do that?" Alatar asked.

"Ancient family secret~" Thelma teased.

"Well, cut it out!" Alatar complained. "I'm gonna tell!" he then looked nervously over to Lucy. "Erm... Uh... Are you nervous?"

"A little..." Lucy clutched her broomstick.

"Well, don't worry, everything will be fine." Blaze said.

Lucy gulped as she took her broomstick. Thelma reminded Lucy the techniques and soon enough, they were all floating and headed for the starry night sky.

"Garth's family should be joining us right about now." Alatar said.

"Good thing you took care of your clone before she got loose." Thelma told her niece.

"Oh, no!" Lucy gasped as she forgot all about that.

At school...

Lucy-2 smirked as she wore a witch costume and came into the school to where the dance was. "To the dance I come." She smirked.

Everyone else was in costume and some were standing around and talking with their friends while the teachers awkwardly danced to some of the music.

"I wonder where Garth is?" Jimmy wondered.

"Aw, he must be down about Lucy going to the dance with Simon." Brad shrugged.

"That must be it." Jimmy said.

"Hey, gang..." Lucy-2 smirked.

"Lucy!" Brad and Jimmy gasped.

"If your looking for your friends, they're at the table." Jimmy said.

"Thanks," Lucy-2 smirked as she latched onto Brad. "I'm more interested in you though~"

"Hey, get off of me!" Brad yelped. "Wait, if you're Lucy, why is your hair darker than hers?"

Lucy-2 grabbed his face and kissed him hard on the lips. Brad's eyes widened as he tried to get her off of him. Jimmy, not able to think straight ,grabbed a cup of punch and splashed it on Lucy-2 who then disappeared after getting hit by the drink.

"What the heck was that?!" Brad asked.

"Lucy... She appears to have vaporized..." Jimmy blinked.

"We agree to never speak of this moment, agreed?" Brad asked.

"Yes." Jimmy agreed.

Meanwhile in the sky...

Lucy squeezed her eyes shut as she flew in the air and soon looked down to see the wonderful sights that her aunt loved. "Wow! It's so beautiful up here, Aunt Thelma."

"I know." Thelma smiled.

"Oh, just the wind in my hair..." Alatar sighed. "Being up here just brings back memories... Oh, how I love All Hallow's Eve night."

They soon saw different figures flying to them on broomsticks. Alatar smiled as he had his eyes shut at first.

"BOO!" Thelma cried out.

"GAH!" Alatar glared at her. "What is it now?"

Thelma pointed to show that they had company.

"Oh, thanks." Alatar said.

Thelma smiled to her brother.

"Hey, Pat, hey, Elizabeth." Alatar smiled.

"Mr. and Mrs. Wilkerson?" Lucy asked.

"Hello, Lucy." Elizabeth smiled.

"Lovely night to go flying, eh?" Pat added.

"You guys are witches too?" Lucy asked in shock.

"I am, but Pat and Garth are warlocks." Elizabeth said.

"Yeah, don't call the guys 'witches', dear, it's really not a good idea..." Alatar smiled to his daughter.

"Wow..." Lucy blinked.

"Hi, Lucy." Garth smiled as he finally caught up with his parents.

"Hi, Garth," Lucy smiled back. She soon saw he was wearing his costume. "Hercules, huh?"

"I call it a Hercules Warlock," Garth smiled. "I'm also over my awkward phase... I realize it's because I've just wanted your attention."

Lucy was happy to hear that. Garth smiled back to her.

"Great boy you got there, Pat." Alatar said.

"Thanks, Alatar and he has something to give Lucy." Pat smiled.

Garth soon made a bouquet of Lucy's favorite flowers in his hand as he held it out to Lucy.

"Black Primrose!" Lucy gasped as she accepted the flowers. "How did you know?"

"They're Halloweeny," Garth smiled. "Plus I knew they were your favorite."

Lucy accepted the flowers. Garth took one out and put it in her hair to match. This caused Lucy to blush slightly. It was a great Halloween night for everyone, especially for Garth and Lucy, and where nothing would be able to ruin it.

During a flight break...

"So, Lucy, are you enjoying your night?" Alatar smiled.

"Yeah, Dad, I'm so glad I chose to come here..." Lucy said nervously, though she was having trouble hiding guilt about the clone she made to skip out on this.

"Something wrong?" Alatar asked.

"Oh, nothing..." Lucy said nervously.

"Lucinda..." Alatar narrowed his eyes.

Lucy flinched and sighed. "Okay, so I made a clone so I wouldn't have to come here and I could go to the Halloween Dance with Simon instead and I didn't wanna tell you because it'd hurt you and Aunt Thelma found out!"

"Yeah, but you did recite the counter spell, right?" Thelma asked.

"It's crucial," Alatar told his daughter. "Unless the clone was hit by anything liquid."

"I don't think I did the spell..." Lucy bit her lip. "Dad, can we go to the school?"

"Okay, but we'll have to land somewhere where no one is around." Alatar said.

"There's the woods!" Thelma pointed from right behind him.

"GAH!" Alatar scolded. "Quit it!"

They soon landed in the woods. Alatar and Thelma looked for a shortcut to the school and luckily, there was behind the bushes. Lucy bit her lip as she felt very nervous that she might've disappointed her family. Once they got to the school, they saw Garth coming to the school as well. The party was still going on and it seemed to be a lot of fun, and to Lucy's relief, Lucy-2 wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Hm... Someone must've splashed liquid on the clone." Alatar guessed.

"That's a relief." Lucy smiled.

"I feel like I'm forgetting something..." Garth commented.

"Well, I suppose you crazy kids wanna go to your dance," Alatar said. "That's why I decided to cut this year's flight short."

"Aw!" Lucy smiled.

Garth and Lucy went to the dance together.

"Aw, man, I have a nosebleed!" A boy called out from the inside.

Garth gasped. "That's it! The blood!"

"Oh, my..." Lucy said.

"Simon and Cassandra are gonna dump blood on you to humiliate you," Garth said. "There must be some way to prevent this prank."

"But how?" Lucy asked.

"Isn't that Principal Raymond?" Alatar asked once he saw a rather strict man in a witch costume which seemed rather feminine.

"NOW!" Cassandra's voice called.

SPLASH!

There was then the grunt of the strict man and the lights came on and he was covered in a sticky red substance.

'Huh, well would you look at that? Seems like fate was on our side.' Garth thought to himself.

"Uh-oh..." Cassandra, dressed like a female viking, or what she called a 'Viqueen', gulped.

"Uh, it was all her idea, sir!" Simon pointed to Cassandra in blame before running off.

"Traitor!" Cassandra glared.

"Miss Peterson and Mr. Ferguson, may I see you two in my office?" Principal Raymond asked sharply.

"Yes, Principal Raymond." Simon and Cassandra frowned.

Principal Raymond nodded firmly, he couldn't rival Dr. Reza who was a basic worst nightmare teacher for most students, but he still looked rather frightening tonight. After Simon and Cassandra were sent to the principal's office, the party continued.


	8. Chapter 8

"Lucy, you made it." Emily said.

"Aw, come on, did ya really think I'd miss a Halloween party?" Lucy smirked.

"True." Megan smiled.

Alatar smiled to this as he watched while holding Blaze in his arms. Garth soon entered the room next. Lucy smiled to him, having a much better appreciation for him. Megan and Jimmy both soon rushed to the DJ to request a slow dance song. The DJ smiled as he took a small magazine break and looked down to the kids.

They whispered to him for the request. The DJ glanced at them until Emily bribed him with money and he accepted it, going to find the perfect song. After looking for a while, he found the perfect one. He took out the record and decided to play it and it was a song that fit with the theme of the party, but was also quite romantic. It was known as I Put a Spell On You. Garth soon asked Lucy to dance and she soon accepted and where it was romantic. Garth and Lucy smiled to each other as they shared a dance together.

"You gonna be okay, Brad?" Jimmy asked.

"I guess so," Brad sighed. "I wanted to kiss Emily though."

"Funny you should mention her." Jimmy smirked as he saw Emily behind Brad.

"How so?" Brad asked.

"Brad?" Emily's voice said.

"GAH!" Brad gasped and looked to see her. "I mean, hi, Princess Emily..." he then said innocently with her costume.

"Would you care to dance?" Emily smiled.

"I would love that." Brad accepted as he took her hands.

Megan soon saw Jimmy all alone. He was very happy for his friends, though he felt left out.

"Jimmy, you're all alone." Megan said.

"Uh, h-h-hi, Megan." Jimmy smiled nervously.

"Jimmy, would you like to dance?" Megan offered.

"I love you," Jimmy's eyes widened before he stammered. "I-I mean I'd love to."

The two of them soon danced together.

Everyone soon found a partner and began to dance.

Alatar smiled, but then sighed softly as he felt a little left out. Then again, it was a school dance for the kids and he was just a grown-up.

"Let's leave the kids alone." Blaze smiled.

"I know..." Alatar sighed. "I just wish I had someone to dance with..."

Thelma tugged on her brother's shirt and he looked to her and she held out her arms, offering a friendly sibling dance together.

Alatar smiled at this offer. The two shared a dance together though they were siblings, but at least they weren't alone.

"You're so grown up," Alatar teased. "Your white hair helps."

"Ha ha, very funny." Thelma smirked.

Alatar chuckled as they danced, but outside of the school so Lucy wouldn't get embarrassed, and where to make it the perfect night, Lucy did something that would make her and Garth's hearts burst.

"It's a lovely night..." Garth smiled. "This is officially my favorite Halloween ever."

"Mine too." Lucy smiled before kissing him.

Garth blushed before kissing Lucy back.

Alatar soon stopped and he looked to see Lucy having her first kiss. He was about to go there until Thelma tackled him and held him back.

"No, my baby girl!" Alatar cried out.

"She's enjoying her first kiss." Thelma said.

"I know..." Alatar bawled. "She's so grown up!"

"Please grow up." Blaze begged.

"Sorry, sorry..." Alatar stood up and wiped his eyes. "I just knew Garth could make my little Lucinda happy."

"Aw!" Thelma smiled.

Alatar smiled back. It was a very happy night for everybody, except of course for Simon and Cassandra.

The End


End file.
